


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he shouldn't, but he longs for Lucifer in the worst of ways. But every force in the universe seems to be ripping them apart - will they ever be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Stay with Me by Jesus on Extasy, requested by devil-of-mischief on Tumblr.
> 
> Song: [Stay with Me - Jesus on Extasy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXQAfvsM_YY)

_“He’s gone. I don’t know why you fucking care. He was the bad guy, Sam.”_

 

Sam jerked upright in bed, his entire body in a cold sweat. He reached over to the left side of the bed, his heart jumping into his throat when he found it empty – of course it was empty. He glared at the darkness in the room to find the other bed, relaxing a little at the lump of his sleeping brother.

 

As silently as possible, Sam rose, tiptoeing to the bathroom. Once safely behind the closed door, he turned on the shower and got in, curling up in the corner. Putting his head in his hands, he began to speak in low tones.

 

“I know you can’t come – I wouldn’t want you to, Dean would – he’d try to kill you. But you don’t visit anymore. I’m scared, Lucifer. I don’t want to say yes, I can’t – you know that, but I—“ His voice broke, cracking with tears that threatened to spill over, “I need you.”

 

Sam tipped his head back, letting the water beat down over his face. He knew it wasn’t just the shower any more, he could tears spilling through his closed lids.

 

_“Sam, don’t cry.”_

 

Sam’s head snapped forward and he looked around, wide eyed.

 

“Lucifer?”

 

_“I’m in your head, Sam.”_

“How… Do you know where I am?”

 

_“Yes. Sam, when you pray to an angel, even one such as myself, with such a level of agony, it’s like a homing beacon.”_

 

Sam felt a panic rise in his throat – if Lucifer knew –

 

_“No need to panic, Sammy. I will not come. You will come to me.”_

“I—“ Sam wiped his face, “Can you come?”

 

_“Is that really what you wish?”_

“You won’t hurt me, will you? Or Dean?”

 

_“Of course not. And you won’t say yes. We are at an impasse for now, so why can’t we speak, as friends?”_

Sam didn’t even bother to argue the ‘friend’ comment. “Let me go outside.”

 

_“Call for me, though perhaps without such pain, Sam. It hurts me to feel you ache.”_

 

Sam chose not to reply, instead smacked off the shower and pulled on his clothes quickly. He snuck out of the motel, walking a few feet to where a bench was placed in almost complete darkness. The angel blade was heavy against his chest – but he wasn’t about to enter this discussion without some sort of defense.

 

“I’m here, Lucifer.” Sam whispered into the darkness. There was a flutter and a rustle, the air cooling at least ten degrees. Sam looked behind him, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth when he saw Lucifer standing under the streetlight.

 

“Sam,” Lucifer whispered, approaching him. Sam tensed, reaching for the blade.

 

“You don’t need that, Sam. I come in peace. I won’t hurt you. You do know that, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t know. You’re—“

 

“The Devil, I know.” Lucifer moved slowly around the bench and sat as far from Sam as he could, acting as if he didn’t want to spook his Vessel, “But I won’t hurt you, Sam. I care for you. I want you to be happy.”

 

“You want to possess me.”

 

“My need to possess you is irrelevant to how I feel for you. If it weren’t for the impending fight and the volatility of Nick’s body, I would have no need to possess you, and we could be like this, for as long as you cared to see me.”

 

Sam’s shoulders slumped; he was at a complete loss for words. Lucifer slid closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sam shivered softly, but didn’t pull out of the angel’s grip.

 

“I’m sorry – my temperature is startling.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay,” He mumbled, then looked up at Lucifer, lost in his ice blue gaze for a moment. “I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to long for you… Why am I like this?”

 

“Because we are two parts of one soul, Sam. You must sense that. I may be an angel – no soul, as it were, but we are the quintessence of one another.”

 

“You’re made of grace.”

 

“And do you not have a bit of grace within you?” Lucifer touched his chest with his free hand. “Your powers, even if you don’t use them anymore, were given by one of my children. You are a direct descendant of my bloodline, as it were. You are a part of me, Sam, even if you don’t wish to admit it.”

 

Sam reached up, letting his fingers graze Lucifer’s cold hand. “Do you – Why aren’t you like the other angels? Zachariah and Michael, they always threaten torture and pain to get us to say yes – you could easily torture me, there’s no way this stupid knife could stop you.”

 

“I don’t want to torture you, Sam. I love you, kiddo.”

 

Sam pulled back, surprised, meeting Lucifer’s gaze.

 

“Love? I didn’t think a creature like you knew that word.”

 

Much to Sam’s surprise, hurt crossed Lucifer’s face. He pulled his arm from Sam’s shoulders.

 

Sam reached for him quickly, grabbing his hand. “Luci, I—I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“I’m not a creature, Sam. I might not be human, but I have thoughts and feelings and emotions just like you. I can feel love and betrayal, anger and happiness. Calling me a creature without feeling can be likened to you being a monster for your brother to hunt. Both are untrue.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sam muttered, embarrassed. He wasn’t sure _why_ he was so concerned about offending Lucifer, but he was - it caused an ache in his heart to see the angel hurt, “I didn’t think.”

 

The silence stretched between the angel and his Vessel – not uncomfortable by any means.

 

Sam slid closer to Lucifer, allowing him to wrap his arm around him again. His head rested comfortably on Lucifer's chest, the steady thump of the human heart soothing him - lulling him nearly to sleep.

 

Lucifer curled his other arm around Sam to hold him up, letting his fingers play through the long hair at the base of Sam's neck.

 

It was only when the sun broke over the horizon that Lucifer moved, lifting the lightly dozing Sam upright to wake him.

 

"Dean will be looking for you if you stay much longer," He warned.

 

"What time is it?" Sam asked, looking at his watch; three hours had passed without him even realizing it.

 

He stood, stretching his stuff muscles, before looking back at Lucifer. "We're leaving town tonight... You shouldn't look for me."

 

"I don't look, Sam. You'll come to me on your own, as you did tonight."

 

"I won't say yes."

 

Lucifer stood, nearly eye level to Sam. "You will, even if you don't know it. But until then, Sam, I will be here for you if you need me. To talk, to listen, just to sit like we did tonight. I want to be your friend, Sam. I don't want you to hate me."

 

"I have to. You're gonna end the world."

 

"I don't want to."

 

Sam scowled, "What?"

 

"The explanation will take more time than we have now, kiddo. You don't want Dean to come looking. Perhaps another day though, if you think about it and about what you know of me, you may find the answer yourself." Lucifer stroked his thumb over Sam's cheek.

 

"Go, Sam."

 

"I wanna stay." Sam admitted, guilt boiling in his stomach as he spoke.

 

"Then say yes."

 

"No." Sam met Lucifer's gaze again, and Lucifer smiled softly.

 

"Then you have to go. But I'll be here, Sam. Any time you need me." He leaned forward and pressed his cool lips to Sam's forehead before disappearing, leaving Sam alone on the sidewalk.

 

As Sam walked back to the motel room, he realized that he'd never missed anyone more than he missed Lucifer at that moment.

 

 

Two weeks passed, and Sam found himself thinking more about Lucifer every day. He’d spend hours dwelling on what Lucifer said about not wanting to end the world, but found himself no closer to the correct answer.

 

Dean had been awake when Sam entered the room that morning, and promptly chewed him out for being gone so long – Sam knew Dean still didn’t trust him.

 

Because of that, Dean kept a close eye on Sam, making it impossible to speak with Lucifer, even if he wanted to.

 

 

Finally, one evening, Dean was out at the bar, and Sam finally had some time to himself. He stretched out on the creaky motel bed and shut his eyes.

 

“Lucifer, can you hear me?”

 

_“Always, Sam. You’ve been stressed.”_

“Can you come?”

 

_“Of course.”_

 

Sam relaxed at Lucifer’s words in his head, and smiled at the flutter of wings, the brush of cold air across his face when Lucifer entered the room. He felt the bed sink when Lucifer sat on it, and opened his eyes when cool fingers brushed over his forehead.

 

Lucifer was smiling down at him, his bright eyes shining with affection. Suddenly overcome with need, Sam sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around the angel. Lucifer reciprocated the hug, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, allowing the human to cry softly.

 

“My sweet Sammy. What’s got you so troubled?”

 

“Dean doesn’t trust me. I’m conflicted.”

 

“About what?” Lucifer asked, shifting to look Sam in the eyes. Sam wiped his wet cheeks, sniffling.

 

“You.”

 

“Me?” Lucifer chuckled dryly, “Why ever would you be conflicted about the Devil?”

 

Sam huffed a laugh, noticing the way Lucifer’s eyes brightened when Sam smiled.

 

“I’m conflicted because of the way I feel about you. I don’t want to say yes. I don’t. But I don’t want to be away from you. I like your – Presence or something. It’s comforting.”

 

“I can stay.”

 

“No you can’t, Dean would lose his shit and kill both of us.”

 

“I wouldn’t let Dean touch you, Sam.” Lucifer said harshly, the air dropping a few more degrees. Sam shivered, placing his palms on Lucifer’s cheeks.

 

“Shh… Don’t get angry.”

 

Lucifer relaxed a little, leaning his head into Sam’s left hand. “I’m sorry, I just hate the thought of you hurt.”

 

“You realize, possessing me will hurt me.”

 

“No, it won’t. I would take care of you, Sam. I would repair any damage my grace did to you. You would be so strong, so beautiful.”

 

“Luci, you know I can’t.”

 

“I know you think you can’t,” Lucifer grabbed his hands from his face and held them both against his chest, “And I won’t push it, Sam. I didn’t come here tonight to try to push you into saying yes. I came tonight because you needed comfort. A friend. So what would you like to do?”

 

Sam smiled despite the stress of the situation; Lucifer had this way about him, a way to calm Sam deep down no matter what.

 

“I want you to explain that last thing you said to me. About not wanting to end the world.”

 

“That is a long explanation, are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I’ve thought about it and I haven’t come up with the reason.”

 

“Alright.” Lucifer shifted so his back was against the pillows, pulling Sam to him. He curled his arm around Sam’s shoulders, taking his free hand and twining his fingers with Sam’s before speaking.

 

“Most people assume the reason I was thrown from heaven was because of my pride. This is true – but not the entire truth. My father created me and my brothers first. We were his favorites. Michael, always such a fiery creature – he loved a good fight. Then came me, the morning star – made of ice and glass and a beauty that even rivaled the sun. Then came Raphael, angry and brooding – and Gabriel, the baby brother. I’ve always preferred Gabriel to any of the other angels, though he ran from heaven shortly after my fall I heard.”

 

“Yeah, he’s around.” Sam said with a weak laugh. “He’s kind of rude.”

  
“He’s yet a child, if you think about it. Though we are millennia old, we age slowly, Gabriel, being the youngest of we archangels, is still a bit of a teenager. He was always a firecracker.”

 

Sam smiled up at Lucifer, his heart swelling at the fondness in Lucifer’s tone when talking about Gabriel.

 

“But I’m going off on a tangent,” Lucifer said after a moment, “My father created the lower levels of angels next, but we were still his favorites. Then he created the humans. Instead of making them our servants, as we all assumed he would do, he put them above us. Made us bow to them, cater to them. You must understand, Sam, we saw them as messy, dirty, lowly creatures. All of us did, but I was the only one to speak up. For that reason, I was cast down.”

 

“Why didn’t you just keep your mouth shut? Like everyone else?”

 

Lucifer laughed scornfully, “Because I was the one that loved my Father the most. He insisted we care for the humans more than him, and I would not, _could not_ stand for that.”

 

Sam nodded against Lucifer’s chest, staring at their linked hands for a long time before speaking, “So you _do_ want to see us dead?”

 

“No. Not necessarily. Not anymore. Millennia in a cage will often change one’s outlook on life. I do think humans are dirty, ugly creatures – but I don’t necessarily want to see them destroyed any longer.”

 

“You realize you’re talking to a human, don’t you?”

 

Lucifer looked down at Sam, his expression surprised. “You are so much more than a human, Sammy, you’re perfect. If all of my father’s creations were as beautiful as you – I never would have rebelled.”

 

Sam’s teasing smile faded slowly as Lucifer’s words sunk in. Before the rational side of his brain could stop him, Sam leaned up, catching Lucifer's parted lips in a quick but deep kiss.

 

He moved back, sitting upright, and opened his mouth to apologize. Sam barely got two words out before the angel was on him, pinning him to the bed and kissing Sam's mouth with enough force to knock the wind out of his chest.

 

For what felt like forever, it was a mess of hands, cold and hot, against skin, teeth against kiss swollen lips, nails against tender skin.

 

Sam barely comprehended the tearing sound, but the sudden rush of cold air on his skin told him it was his shirt that was torn off and discarded. He reciprocated – albeit less aggressively, by yanking Lucifer’s shirt off and tossing it aside. Sam mouthed over the smooth skin of his neck, his stomach twisting and sending electricity down to his stiffening cock at the groan it elicited from Lucifer’s lips. He repeated the action, biting this time, and gasped when Lucifer’s teeth latched onto his earlobe.

 

He could feel Lucifer’s power rushing over him and he realized just how much Lucifer had to be holding back to not hurt him.

 

“I—Luci,” Sam panted, raking his short nails down Lucifer’s back.

 

Lucifer moved back immediately, looking down at Sam. Though the lust was evident in his eyes, there was an even deeper level of concern and caring that made Sam’s heart skip a beat. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you, Sam?”

 

“No, no, but is this okay? I mean – “

 

“I’m an angel and you’re a human? I’m the Devil? Is this a deal?” Lucifer joked, making Sam smile up at him.

 

“No, I mean, this will change a lot.”

 

“Isn’t a lot already changed? I want this Sam, as long as you do too. Say no, and we will stop, no questions asked. Say yes and,” he shifted, grinding their erections together, “I’ll make sure you forget why you were ever nervous in the first place.”

 

Sam groaned, baring his neck for Lucifer before panting, “Please, yes, please Luci.”

 

“My pleasure,” Lucifer whispered against Sam’s Adam’s apple before biting down on it and grinding their cocks once more.

 

Lucifer moved down slowly, undoing Sam’s jeans before tugging them and his boxers down his hips at a teasing pace. When Sam was ready to sob, he tossed them aside, spreading Sam’s legs and slinging them over his shoulders.

 

Their gazes met over Sam’s body; a single nod from Sam was all it took before Lucifer moved, head between Sam’s legs, licking around the furled hole with the precision of a surgeon. Sam was reduced to a whimpering mess within seconds, his hands in Lucifer’s blonde locks, tugging and twisting, his entire body arching with the need for _more._

 

Lucifer slid up only when he was sure Sam was well prepared, pressing another kiss to his mouth. “Last chance to back out.”

 

“Not a chance. Come on, Luci, I’m dying here.”

 

Lucifer smirked. “Would you prefer to do this the old fashioned way? If so, we do need lube. But if you wouldn’t mind, I could use my powers…”

 

“Powers. Whatever is quicker. Fuck, _please_ Luci.”

 

“Calm down, Sam. Don’t you know that the best things are the things you have to wait for?” Lucifer asked. Before Sam could muster the strength to reply, however, Lucifer was positioned between his legs, pressing into his now well lubed hole.

 

“Fuckshit, yeah, powers are better…” Sam panted, hooking his legs around Lucifer’s middle.

 

Sam shut his eyes, biting his lower lip as Lucifer began to slide into him for the first time.

 

The sound of crunching gravel and the brush of headlights over the closed curtains drew Sam’s attention.

 

“Shit, it’s Dean.”

 

Lucifer’s weight was gone from Sam before he finished the sentence. Taking a moment to look around, disoriented, he realized that Lucifer had disappeared – probably a safe bet. He snagged his boxers from the floor and yanked them on, sliding under the covers seconds before Dean opened the door.

 

Dean scowled, looking around the room, then at Sam, flushed and panting. “Hey, Sam… What’s up?” He asked carefully, glancing around the room again.

 

“Nothin’, uh, what’s up with you, Dean?”

 

“Nothing… You alright? Look a little feverish.”

 

“No, I’m good, you um – “ He hesitated then motioned to his crotch. Dean raised a hand in front of his face.

 

“Oh god, please, don’t say any more. I’m taking a shower.” He walked in, rushing past Sam with his hand still raised to block his brother from his view before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Only when Sam heard the water turn on did he move, gathering up the discarded clothes: throwing away his ripped shirt and tucking his jeans back into his bag.

 

The telltale flutter of wings sounded behind him.

 

“You can’t be here,” Sam hissed at Lucifer when he turned around. Lucifer nodded. “I know, but I had to leave so quickly. I couldn’t do that.”

 

“You’re gonna get caught.”

 

“No I’m not.” Lucifer leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sam’s mouth. “Call for me when we have more time, I’ll miss you, Sam.” Lucifer whispered against his lips before disappearing once again.

 

Sam crawled into his bed, alone. He could still feel Lucifer’s hands all over him, and it created an ache deep in his heart. They could never be happy – not really. Sam couldn’t say yes to Lucifer. Dean would continue to press forward with their search for a way to kill him. Lucifer would continue to be evil – because that was what the prophecy said; he didn’t want to.

 

Lucifer didn’t want to be evil but he was stuck, and Sam couldn’t do a single thing to free him. Except maybe, making the ultimate sacrifice. If he said yes to Lucifer, there might be a chance that he could win against Michael – if Michael ever found a vessel. If he did, maybe things would be good; maybe the world needed a new God.

 

The thought would have been laughable if it wasn’t so painfully real. At this point, someone was going to die, whether it be him or Lucifer, or both. There was no happy ending in any story Sam told himself, it was useless.

Another week passed before Sam could call upon Lucifer. He spent most of his evenings praying to him – once Lucifer explained that he didn’t _have_ to speak out loud to have a conversation.

 

When Dean texted Sam that he’d be gone all night, Sam nearly cheered. Instead, he sent back a mundane ‘k’ response and hopped in the shower.

 

“Lucifer. Dean will be gone all night… Come if you can?”

 

Sam asked aloud when he was stepping out of the shower. He toweled off, expecting the archangel to appear at any moment – but even when he’d stepped out of the shower and stretched on the bed – Lucifer didn’t come.

 

Sam waited up for hours, watching the time tick by, too distracted and worried to focus on research or anything else – but Lucifer didn’t come.

 

At two in the morning, Sam realized – with a sick feeling in his stomach – that Lucifer wasn’t going to show up. He crawled under the covers, curling up into a small a ball as he could make himself, and wept.

 

It was pointless to keep this tryst up anyway – he should be glad Lucifer didn’t show up. But he couldn’t let it go. He was in love with the Devil for fuck’s sake, and he’d do anything to keep their relationship – that’s what he considered it at least – working and stable. He wanted to be around Lucifer every moment of every day, and it killed him that he couldn’t.  

 

As Sam drifted to sleep, he threw out a final prayer, “Lucifer, I – I’m sorry. If you’re busy or hurt or realized this was all a big mistake – I’m sorry for everything, anything. I fell in love with you, I’ve never said that, but I would – I’d let the world end if I could stay with you forever. You need to know that… I think you’re right. Someday, I’ll say yes.”

 

Weeks passed, months, and Sam didn’t pray to Lucifer. He ached for him, day in and day out, a piece of his soul broken off. Seeing him in the hotel the night Gabriel died had broken his heart. The single look they shared – it was enough to tell Sam he’d been so wrong that night.

 

He prayed to Lucifer that evening, weeping in the shower, as Dean celebrated the great news, their new plan to put Lucifer back in his cage. Sam pleaded for Lucifer to come, to hold him… But Lucifer didn’t come, didn’t respond.

 

Sam could feel something was wrong – Lucifer was hurt, and it broke his heart that he couldn’t hold him, wipe his tears away; he’d lost his favorite brother – killed him – Lucifer was in mourning.

 

As Sam and Dean made their plans, Sam continued to pray, not expecting a response.

 

One early morning, Sam was woken from a dead sleep by a cold hand brushing hair from his forehead. “Luci?” Sam whispered when his eyes adjusted.

 

Lucifer smiled down at him, soft and patient.

 

“I’m dreaming?”

 

“Yes, Sam. It was the easiest way to reach you.”

 

“I’ve been praying – I thought you didn’t want to—“

 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Sammy,” Lucifer said, placing a hand over Sam’s lips. “I will always want you. Want what we have. But you know things are coming to a climax, don’t you? Can’t you feel it? I can.”

 

Sam nodded slowly, reaching up to hold Lucifer’s hand in his own. He kissed his palm before bringing the hand to his cheek, leaning into it.

 

“The fight will happen.”

  
“And I will say yes.”

 

Lucifer nodded slowly. “I will lose, Sam.”

 

“No—“

 

“Don’t kid yourself, you know as well as I do how the story ends. Michael will kill me – us – on that battlefield.”

 

“What if I don’t say yes?”

 

“Then he will kill me faster.”

 

Sam closed his eyes, attempting to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. Lucifer wrapped sat next to him, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him close.

 

“Shh, don’t you do that, Sammy.”

 

“I want to be with you – I don’t – I can’t lose you, Luci.” The tears broke over as Sam spoke, thickening his voice. Lucifer’s grip only tightened, stroking his hair softly.

 

“I know. I don’t want to lose you either. I want you to be happy, kiddo.”

 

“Stay. Keep me in a dream. Let me stay here with you.”

 

Lucifer laughed sadly, pulling Sam back and wiping the tears on his cheeks. “You know that won’t work.”

 

“Why not?!” Sam shouted, frustrated. He rose, pacing around the empty room of his dream. “Why can’t I be fucking happy with you?!”

 

Lucifer rose quickly. He grabbed Sam to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Sam felt an additional breeze and pressure around his body – Lucifer was wrapping his wings around him. Sam collapsed against Lucifer, crying against his chest.

 

“I can’t lose you – I can’t go on without you.” He whispered against Lucifer’s chest, tears soaking the fabric under his face.

 

Lucifer swallowed audibly – he was holding back tears of his own. “I can’t let you be like this, Sam. I can’t see you hurting so much over this.”

 

“Then fix it. Help me find a way to fix it.”

 

“The battle will happen, Sam. I’ve been trying to put it off, trying to stop it, but the angels keep pushing me back on course – we’re puppets on strings at this point, kiddo.”

 

“Then break them! Cut the strings!” Sam punched at Lucifer’s chest, furious at the world, but Lucifer continued to hold tight. He scooped Sam up with no trouble despite his size and carried him to the couch, lying Sam on top of him.

 

In small, soothing motions, Lucifer stroked Sam’s back and hair, calming his outburst until Sam was weeping softly but lying still.

 

“We have to make the hard choice, Sam. I’m sorry. I love you, so much – but we will have to make this choice. It won’t end happy for us.”

 

Sam raised his head and saw Lucifer – the angel he was supposed to hate, but fell so deeply in love with – through blurry eyes.

 

“I’ll find a way to keep us together, Luci. I swear I will.”

 

Lucifer smiled sadly, stroking away another tear track on Sam’s face. “If anyone can find that way, kiddo, it’ll be you.” He leaned forward, catching Sam’s mouth in a deep kiss.

 

Sam woke in a cold sweat, shivering and looking for Lucifer. It took him a moment to realize that it was just a dream – he was alone, once again. As tears filled his eyes, he felt a soothing touch, like fingertips, run down his spine.

 

_“Don’t cry, Sammy.”_

_“I miss you.”_  Sam thought as tears ran down his otherwise still face.

 

_“And I you. But we are two parts of one soul. Mine is yours as yours is mine – I can feel your pain so deeply. The end is so close, we both need to focus, need to figure it out.”_

_“And if we can’t?”_

_“Then maybe we can be lucky enough to be together one last time before my demise.”_

The words seemed to break whatever shred of strength Sam had. He curled his arms around his legs and, burying his face in his knees, began to cry freely.

 

Lucifer was right. They could never be happy together. Sam could beg until they end of days for Lucifer to stay, for them to be happy – he could pray to every god on earth to help – and it would still be useless. He was going to lose the one person in the world that made him feel complete, and there was no way to stop it.

 


End file.
